


The Movement of Snowflake Obsidian

by nightshade7



Series: Thieving Gems [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: AU, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, OT4, gem au, honestly this can be seen as romantic or platonic, implied ot4 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade7/pseuds/nightshade7
Summary: "This," Jigen emphasized with a snappy circular motion of his left hand as he looked away from the scope of his sniper to scowl at Fujiko, "This is all your fault."----After centuries of being at each other's throat, Jigen and Fujiko fall apart in more ways than one. Now, it's up to them to either change or to leave for good.





	1. Downbeat

**Author's Note:**

> After a long time of hesitation, I'm putting out my first fanfic! 
> 
> Yes, this is an Au that uses the Steven Universe concept because I thought it would be fun. No relation to the actual cartoon and sadly I don't go into the worldbuilding in this fic. However, I am planning of making more in the future! So ask away if you have any questions about what I have planned in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave feedback! I sincerely want to improve given that English isn't my native tongue and my passion has always been writing!

"This," Jigen emphasized with a snappy circular motion of his left hand as he looked away from the scope of his sniper to scowl at Fujiko, "This is all your fault."

Fujiko couldn't remember the details of the sour situation they found themselves in. Everything had happened so fast that it nearly gave the Moonstone whiplash and dissipate her form, which in her opinion would have been far more pleasant than being stuck with the irate Hematite. 

For Jigen, it was the worst possible outcome imaginable and then some; Lupin and Goemon were trapped in an underground facility, in a country which he couldn't even pronounce but was currently stuck in until he could haul his companions' asses out of jail, the climate was as cold as a witch's tit, and speaking of witches he was stuck with the worst one of them all, Fujiko. Although it was unfair to say, at the moment he was fully convinced that she was the cause of all their woes and he was going to let her know it.

The truth of the matter was that they all had equal parts in what was now the spectacularly failed heist. Fujiko had been given false information from her usually reliable source, Lupin had gotten overconfident by thinking the job was going to be easy, Goemon was a terrible actor and had immediately got caught, and Jigen miscounted the amount of armed security present. Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong.

"MY fault?! You're the one that forgot how to count, not that you were ever good at it to begin with!" The Moonstone hissed back. 

They were both hiding out in a cave by the mountainside that faced the maximum-security facility in an attempt to make a plan to rescue the Pyrite and the Jade. Needless to say, it was not going well. They had been at each other's throat for a while, but now that they were secluded, the argument was rapidly escalating. It was stupid. There were more important things to worry about, but the pair were going around in circles, placing the blame on each other instead of focusing.

The Hematite gritted his teeth as he stood, safely putting away his sniper inside his gem. "We wouldn't be here in the first place if you hadn't outright lied to us." 

"I didn't lie, I was back-stabbed by my informant, you absolute idiot. Do you really believe I would have traveled to the middle of nowhere just to risk my life and get nothing out of it?!"

"Of course not. Bet you're getting paid for this. Bet you're just getting your kicks from seeing us bend over backwards for Lupin, just so he can break his back for you and lay everything by your feet, only for you to spit on his face and move on to the next stupid fucker. Wouldn't be the first time. Ungrateful bitch."

Fujiko snarled as she planted herself directly in front of him, blocking his path. The Moonstone was mostly loyal to the biggest walking wallet. Yes, she used her feminine charm and natural beauty to enrapture both men and women alike. And she absolutely admitted to using people to her advantage as many times as they would allow it to happen. Fujiko could admit to herself that she was the meanest bitch around. But ungrateful towards Lupin? Even if she would never say it out loud, she appreciated the Pyrite's entire being, for making her experience things she wouldn't have otherwise and so much more. So for the gunman to say she was ungrateful, well, he finally crossed the damn line. 

"You take that back."

"Make me."

Their relationship had always been tense. At their best, it was sorta amicable. In their worst, they would be uncooperative, stubborn and in a constant competition to prove each other wrong. This? This was beyond what they were capable of doing consciously. The gems were frustrated, scared and worried about Lupin's and Goemon's situation. Yet their emotions turned into a blinding rage towards each other. Neither of them were in the right state of mind and they had no one to balance them out, no one to ground them. Centuries of barely tolerating each other, of vexing situations and of growing tensions had finally spiraled out of their control. 

The Moonstone reeled back her arm before slugging Jigen square in the jaw. The gunman stumbled backwards towards the cliff, grabbing the femme fatale by the hair. Usually, he wouldn't even dare think about laying a hand on a woman, but he wasn't himself now. Fujiko wasn't herself. They were both creatures blinded by their negative emotions, throwing themselves quite literally into a dark valley. They were equally irrational, and as they fell, they fused.

Lupin was a curious character. He always did whatever suited his fancy at the moment, would do it passionately and would only step back if somebody he loved was bound to get hurt by his actions. Funny, seeing that he loved everyone by default unless given a reason to do otherwise. It surprised no one that knew him even in an introductory level that he would be head-over-heels over the concept of fusion. A conversation, a dance, an intimate whisper, an explosion of pure emotions, a form of love; that were just a couple of descriptions that Jigen and Fujiko could name off the top of their heads from the repeated swooning the thief threw at them and Goemon.

How funny.

Right now, the newly formed Snowflake Obsidian wasn't any of that. 

They were made out of mutual hatred, a desire to hurt. No, that wasn't right. That was superficial. That's what they wanted to believe as they rose from the ground with an animalistic snarl. The mountain didn't seem so big now as they began to rapidly crawl towards the prison. Snowflake Obsidian was in all ways, shapes and forms a complete monstrosity. A beast formed from insincere communications, insecurities, and denial. Their body resembled that of a centipede with their dozens of hands clawing at the earth beneath them to push themselves forward. They had no legs, but that didn't stop them from storming the maximum security facility. It was so insignificant now that their elongated body overshadowed it. They couldn't help but sneer with their two mouths, the chest one chuckling darkly while the one on the stomach remained silent. With ease, they removed the roof and scanned for any signs of the Pyrite and the Jade with the hundreds of dark eyes that covered what was supposed to be the face, yet that were mostly hidden by the tangled mess that was their ashy grey hair.

That was their goal, to assure the safe escape of the other two thieves. Thinking of anything else at the moment was unnecessary. Jigen and Fujiko- No. Snowflake Obsidian didn't need to know where they currently stood emotionally. They were just a means to an end. Any other thoughts were unrequited. They kept reminding themselves of that as they methodically removed each floor in search of Lupin and Goemon, ignoring the ant-like screams from the guards, brushing off the bullets that grazed their skin.

Ten floors down, the fusion found the Pyrite and the Jade. Why did they look so horrified and confused? It didn't matter. They were going to keep the tiny gems safe. Carefully they plucked the thief and the samurai off the ground and into one of their cupped hands. With their goal completed, they turned away from the wreckage they created and began to head north. There was a city next to the border, just on the other side of the mountain. Lupin had a safehouse there if they remembered correctly.

It would have been a quick trip if Goemon hadn't stabbed their hand when they reached the valley where they were formed. With confusion, the Snowflake Obsidian saw Lupin carry the Jade as he jumped off their hand with springs for legs. As soon as they hit the ground, they took off running, which considering how small they were in comparison with the fusion, it wasn't very far.

"Lupin?... Goemon?..." They called out with dual voices. Familiar voices that made the pair of runaway gems freeze in their tracks and look up pale-faced.

The fusion laid as flat as they could, for they could not hear the thief nor the samurai despite their frantic body language indicating that they were speaking. When that wasn't enough, once more they picked up the duo with a different set of hands and brought them close to their face.

"Jigen, Fujiko... What happened?..." Goemon was rightfully concerned. He had never seen anything quite like them and not in a good way.

Lupin, on the other hand, was shaking with contained fury. "Who. Did. This?" In his mind, somebody had forced his dearest companions to make a fusion that clearly did not want to be.

Snowflake Obsidian wished they hadn't picked up the Jade and the Pyrite to hear them, for now they were forced to deal with the reality of their situation. They were a fusion that was not supposed to be, made from superficial hate that masked deeper emotions that the Hematite and the Moonstone had been too afraid to acknowledge. Fear of their own incompetence, fear of losing the ones they cared about the most, guilt, and shame. They had turned those emotions into weapons and aimed it at each other, projecting onto each other. Little had they known at the time that the other felt the same. But now the fusion knew. The fusion now understood that both of the gems that formed them were much more fragile than they led on. They understood that centuries of unspoken gripes had done this to them.

_And it hurt._

"We did this, to ourselves..." Snowflake Obsidian admitted with shame, defusing Lupin's anger and replacing it with deep worry. They looked down at their many hands and let out a shaky breath, their vision beginning to blur. Before either the thief or the samurai could speak again, the fusion continued as the realization of the actions that formed them hit them like a bullet in the back. 

"I didn't want to hurt you, why did I hurt you? I-I didn't want to hurt you either, but I was so mad and it wasn't even at you... Why are we doing this to ourselves? It hurts," Rivers ran down the fusion's face as they began to quake, "Oh god what have I done? I'm so sorry... We just wanted to save them, but there had to be a better way. Why didn't we find another way?.." Snowflake Obsidian hugged themselves tightly as the form began to falter in a last-ditch attempt for comfort. They had long blocked out the shouts from the Jade and the Pyrite. "This isn't who I am, I don't want to be this!"

Just like that, they unfused. All that was left were the gemstones of Jigen and Fujiko since their forms had dissipated as soon as they had fallen apart.

The Pyrite reacted quickly since they were all falling at an alarming speed. He looked at Goemon with a determined gaze and the samurai understood, wrapping his arms around the thief. Lupin, now secured, extended both of his arms as far as they could go and successfully took hold of the Moonstone and the Hematite. They felt cold against his hands; he didn't know if it was a reflection of their inner turmoil or if it was because of the unforgiving climate. His arms retracted quickly, which caused him to fly off like a rubber band across the night sky. 

Goemon broke the fall, and he was glad that they landed on a mound of snow. However, neither of them moved. They stayed in silence as Lupin held the gunman and femme close to his chest. The fusion had shaken them to the core, and the samurai knew that the subtle shaking from the thief wasn't entirely from the cold. So he held him a little closer than before as they remained in the snow.

"Hey, Goemon?" The Pyrite sounded so small, so fragile, plagued with worry.

"Hm?"

"Are they going to be alright?"

"That entirely depends on them now."

"I know that, but still... I want them to be alright..."

The samurai agreed with a quiet hum. After another bout of silence, Lupin spoke again.

"I don't want things to change between us."

"I know."

The thief chewed on his top lip, lightly squeezing the gems resting in his hands. "Is it selfish that I don't want to choose between them? For wanting all three of you in my life even when, right now, it all points to a massive fallout?"

"Very." Goemon heard Lupin let out a trembling sigh above him. Once more, he held the thief closer, even though he didn't usually engage in physical affection. This was an exception. "However that being the case, I am selfish as well. I have yet to decide if getting attached to all three of you is a blessing or a curse."

Finally, Lupin began to smile once more as he sat up. The gems in his palm felt warmer now as if they had heard the conversation and felt the same way to some extent. He could only pray that that had been the case and that their feelings had gotten across. "Can you repeat that Goe-chan? I don't think I heard you the first time.~"

"No. Now get off me, you're heavy."

"Hm, I don't know... You're really comfortable..."

The thief got a handful of snow shoved directly onto his face. He sputtered, he laughed and he hoped for a brighter future.

________

The next morning, Lupin woke up alone in the safehouse. He felt cold as he soon realized that the Jade, the Hematite and the Moonstone had left him. Yet, as soon as entered the kitchen, his heart was set ablaze and he knew everything would eventually be better than before.

The coffeemaker had a fresh brew, besides it an unopened pack of Marlboro. The rice cooker was still on and all the ingredients for a Japanese breakfast were laid out on the kitchen counter for his convenience. Lastly, a faux fur coat was neatly folded on the dinner table, along with a couple of blankets and plenty of museum brochures from around the world.

The Pyrite felt loved. "Definitely a blessing."


	2. Diminuendo Dolce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh." What else could he say? Jigen should have expected to see her, yet there she was in front of him, somehow looking just as surprised as he was. How long had it been since they saw each other face-to-face, with no one in-between?

Since the fusion incident, a couple of months had passed. The tension between Fujiko and Jigen was palpable, so most of the smaller heists during that time solo jobs that Lupin had taken on as a self-distraction. Very few had the assistance of either the Jade, the Hematite or the Moonstone. He wanted to be fair to all of them by giving them and himself space to reflect on what happened. 

However, the Pyrite needed all hands on deck if he wanted to pull off this grand sting.

While he had been doing the smaller jobs around the world, Lupin had gotten in contact with and befriended the showrunner of an underground casino in Taiwan, Gao Li-Ang. Of course, the friendship with the Nephrite was all a ruse; Lupin had yet to meet someone as pretentious, greedy and unpleasant as Mr. Li-Ang. However, he had gained possession of a rare jewel that the thief had wanted for himself for a long time, The Eye of Everest. It was a blue, glass-like jewel that was the size of a softball, making it one of the largest jewels from its kind. Many collectors claimed that if reflected under the sunlight, the image resembling Mt. Everest would appear. At some point, it had even belonged to the great thief Arsène Lupin the First. Thus, out of familial pride, Lupin the Third had targeted the jewel.

Efficient as always, the Pyrite had disguised himself as an aristocratic Gold from a far-away colony, looking to make investments that wouldn't be easily tracked by the government. Oswald Gatsby, he reminded himself. It was starting to get difficult keeping track of all his disguises. Maybe he should reuse old disguises once in awhile. When was the last time he used Ms. Mary or Edgar de la Cambriole?

Lupin lightly shook his head as a light chuckle. That wasn't the time to reminisce, there were still so many things to be done. He had yet to figure out a way to convince Fujicakes into playing his lovely Opal wife, Cassandra, after all. If that failed, he would have to beg Goemon to play the part, which would likely place him on the sharp end of Zantetsuken. And if Goemon refused, that would leave him with Jigen, which would throw in a bunch of variables that would mess up his plan. Also, he would probably get shot.

As the thief poured over his scheme and blueprints, he heard the back door from their hideout open and slam closed. Given the purposefully heavy footsteps, Lupin knew that his ever-loyal Hematite had arrived. As happy as it made him, he didn't bother to get out of the attic to welcome him since he was very preoccupied with the finer details of the heist. Because, despite everything negative associated with Gao Li-Ang, the showrunner was not a man that was easy to fool. 

Time was something that Lupin never had a firm grasp on. It just slipped right through his fingers like sand on a windy day. That's why, when he heard the clicks of Fujiko's heels entering the safe house through the front door, he had no idea if it had been minutes or hours from Jigen's arrival.

_Wait a minute-_

The Pyrite took a sharp inhale as he ever so slowly stood and crept towards the attic's door. With an admittedly shaky hand, he quietly opened the door just enough to listen to what was going downstairs. No need to risk being seen, at least not yet. 

He had reasons to be nervous; the thief had purposefully avoided putting the Moonstone or the Hematite in the same room alone in an attempt to ease tensions. Sure, it was like placing a band-aid over a bullet wound, but he was afraid of the possible outcome. It needed to happen, and as much as he _hoped_ and _**felt**_ that everything would be alright, Jigen and Fujiko were a wild horse and a free spirit respectively.

"Oh." What else could he say? Jigen should have expected to see her, yet there she was in front of him, somehow looking just as surprised as he was. How long had it been since they saw each other face-to-face, with no one in-between?

Fujiko slowly made her way to the couch in which the gunman had been resting. He retracted his feet to sit on the farthest end so she could sit. Thus, she sat at the opposite end. It had been two months, nine days and fourteen hours since the incident. The exact amount of time had passed since they had spoken to each other non-professionally. They had seen each other in minor heists and odd jobs they had taken in before Lupin had called them. Fate was cruel like that, making them meet in increasingly awkward situations where they had to pretend like they didn't know each other, as if nothing had happened at all. The conversation that needed to happen being bitten back before it could claw its way out of their throats, all for the sake of self-preservation, all due lack of time.

_Nothing was holding them back now._

"We need to talk. Otherwise, when will we ever?"

"Shoot then."

The awkward tension was _suffocating_. Regardless, they had both agreed to go through with it. Fujiko hesitated but began the talk. "I think we can both agree that we have never given each other a chance. That... That we let things get out of hand for no reason-"

"There is a reason," Jigen scoffed, "There's no trust. Never has been. Then, because some deity thought it was funny, we were shoved into a hairy situation where everything important was about to be lost for good and we had to cooperate as if we were pals. Hell, I'm surprised we even got as far as to..." The gunman paused, struggling to find the right words to describe the awfulness of the situation, "Well, you know. That."

The femme sighed. She couldn't agree more. "You're right. About that, that was the third-worst experience in my life so far. Never again."

The Hematite hummed in agreement.

Silence fell between them, a much-needed pause. With practiced grace, he took out from his coat pocket a pack of cigarettes. As he placed a coffin nail to his lips, after some thought, he offered one to the Moonstone. She gladly took one. To return the favor, she reached into her purse and got out a lighter. Once she lit her cigarette, she passed the lighter to him. It was a small gesture, but at least they were beginning to be honest.

"Trust is never easy to come by in our line of work, but those two make it seem so damn easy."

"They've always been an exception to every rule imaginable. That, or they break the rules." Fujiko responded with amusement. "For example: don't piss off the entire military force of a very influential country."

He, in turn, couldn't help but snort. "Or don't bring a knife to a gunfight. Then again, nobody said anything about bringing a sword."

A soft giggle escaped Fujiko. They took another pause, this time to smoke in comfortable quietness. The Moonstone knew that he was staring at her from under his hat, waiting to see what she would say next. The Hematite knew she was side-eyeing him, waiting for him to start first.

Eventually, Jigen caved. "I don't get you. When we became _that_, we had one mind, right?" The gunman saw the subtle shift of her posture. She was tensing up. "Our thoughts, our emotions became one. But I wanna hear it from the horse's mouth."

She took one long drag. The smoke left her mouth with every word she spoke. "I can never be as close to Lupin or Goemon as you are. The amount of trust they have in you is astonishing, and the way you trust back is admirable. I could never have that."

Jigen grunted, irritated. "You're joking, right? I know when push comes to shove, they'll pick you over me without thinking twice." 

"Are you blind, Jigen? They adore you. If you asked for the moon, they'll just go the extra mile and give you ten. They haven't because you never ask for much to begin with." The Moonstone scoffed.

With narrowed eyes, the Hematite responded, "They do those things for you. They wouldn't do it for me."

Fujiko was going to rebuke him. Jigen was prepared to fight back her statements. Instead, they both fell silent when they looked at each other in the eyes.

The gunman thought he didn't deserve good things or good people in his life. The femme believed that one day all the good things and people would leave once they realized she was unworthy of their devotion. They knew these things about each other since they had become one being months ago. A being that was suffering from deep insecurities and false assumptions.

Even when there had been no words exchanged at the time, when they had been Snowflake Obsidian they had had that same conversation before. They hadn't gone anywhere then because they had seen each other's concern as invalid. Because they believed that because of the other, the Pyrite and the Jade would abandon them.

_They didn't trust each other because they felt the same way; like the other was going to steal the samurai and the thief away._

Once the truth sunk in, once they understood each other, their faces flushed and they broke eye contact. Jigen took notice that the cracks in the ceiling kinda made the shape of a palm tree. Fujiko twirled a lock of her hair in-between her fingers while taking note of a particularly dusty cabinet.

The Hematite cleared his throat. "This is kinda..."

"Childish?"

"Stupid, but childish works too."

The Moonstone let out an embarrassed groan, putting out her cig in the ashtray that sat upon the coffee table before them. She lightly squinted at the thing; she was certain that when the conversation had started there had _only_ been five cigarette butts, but now there were twelve, including her own. She shot a glance at the gunman, only to see him light a new cigarette with the lighter he had yet to return. Fujiko decided not to question the speed nor the stealth of Jigen's smoking.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Should we start over?"

The gunman let out a smoky breath that he didn't know he was holding. The corner of his lips curled mischievously. "Sure, I'll start. Name's Jigen Daisuke, my rates vary according to the job, but they usually start around-" 

Fujiko snorted loudly, shoving him in a good-natured way. "Smartass."

At that moment the front door opened. Goemon had finally "arrived", but there was a knowing look on his face and a relaxed posture that suggested otherwise. "Seems like I'm the last one to arrive."

"Actually, no you aren't. Lupin ain't here yet." Jigen stated as he relaxed on the sofa. It would be pointless to question the samurai about his sneaky behavior; the Jade did an excellent job at keeping his mouth stubbornly shut when caught doing something un-samurai-like.

"Odd."

"Now that I think about it, where is he? He said he was going to greet me with a wine glass." Fujiko questioned with a frown.

As if by magic, the Pyrite sprang up from behind the sofa and exclaimed with child-like glee, "The gang's all he- Ack!" In an instant, Fujiko had grabbed him tightly by the tie, Jigen had placed his magnum on his temple, and the sharp end of Goemon's sword was making him cross-eyed.

With a collective groan and a couple of eye rolls, the Jade, the Hematite and the Moonstone released him from their deadly hold.

"Goddamnit Lupin... One of these days I will kill you and it'll be your damn fault." Jigen said in the same tired tone he had said that exact phrase thousands of times before. 

"Killjoy." The thief huffed and pouted, yet there was an undeniable shine in his eyes that showed nothing but pure joy.

Fujiko suspected that Goemon hadn't 'just arrived' and that Lupin had always been inside the hideout. However, they had all finally moved on from the incident that had haunted them for too long. They could finally move forward now that everything was in the open.

"So, what's our target?"


End file.
